


Don't Tell Him

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this: http://coffeeandcheesecake.tumblr.com/post/34649089395/poems-for-october-30 please read first.</p><p>All throughout this the only words you hear, that resound through you are Don't tell him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Him

There are spaces between you, both of you, the heart and the head battle. The feet try to run and the arms try to reach and touch. Your fingers long to grip and hold and your toes ache to be covered in blisters and blood, running away, always running away. Your breath curls in front of you, the only sign you're alive besides the steady rise and fall of your chest. Your mouth is dry and you want to speak. You burn to tell the truth. Your insides curl and writhe and scream, burning, revolting, crying out for supplication. Your heart, _his heart_ , sings in your chest. In the past you would implore for someway to control this, the want. The need. This isn't that time anymore. Your knees are scabbed over, bleeding every time you fall to your knees, you beg, you plead, you hope, you pray. Your hands are calloused in the pattern that they clasp together, your hair stands up in a ways, where you'd knotted your fingers into it. Dirt's under your fingernails and stains the knees and calf's of your dark dress pants, your forehead is darker than the rest of your face from the dirt too. Your sides ache and your Grace aches from the violent need to speak. Whenever you open your mouth to speak, and those gooseberry eyes catch yours you bite your tongue hard enough to bleed. It already has the imprint of your teeth. You'll disappear each time, to another empty clearing, a field, a forest. You drop to the ground and your stomach heaves so hard you cough up blood. The tears mingle with the crimson, black stars in front of your eyes, heaving breaths. Half of you wants, needs to speak. The other half knows it'll ruin everything. All throughout this the only words you hear, that resound through you are Don't tell him Don't tell him _Don't tell him_


End file.
